d3unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Founow
Forged of Unity members, Most of you joined FOU and Unity League via Unity's application procedure. Your membership is valid for FOU and Triumph of Unity. FOU Status Current state of FOU is not optimal. It's original leader Trek isn't active in D3 but can't pass leader position to anyone in FOU. The ideal substitute leader Catz has been afk for weeks. Tesseract recently abandoned his officer post. I'm not sure I can continue to ask Trek to promote officers in order to keep clan active. Cause Duroth obtained leader position from Trek, which is supposed to be great for FOU because any active leader would make clan better. But Camil and a few well-known FOU members will have to leave FOU as long as Duroth is taking control of clan. and they will stay as long as someone else leads FOU. Why? most reasons are related to Duroth's track record. It's the worst situation for any clan - incompatibility between clan leadership team. I hate drama but had to deal with it. My goal was to keep both parties in Unity Clans. My solution was Duroth passing leader post to anyone else that clan approves and Trek trusts. This way, Trek wouldn't have to worry about someone removing his family or him; Duroth can still stay in FOU; Camil etc. can still stay in FOU. However, Duroth passed leader post back to Trek. Trek was upset and refused to consider passing leader to anyone else. My impression was Trek believes only he can lead FOU. At the same time, Camil etc. decided to leave FOU and start their own clan inside or outside of Unity League. Camil is a committed and accomplished unity member and I trust him completely in leading Triumph of Unity well and improving Unity League. History Trek started FOU with two dozens of close friends and family members. Trek agreed to commit to the goal, vision and values for a unity clan. FOU became the first sister clan to Yin and Yang Unity. Then Unity League helped build FOU to full capacity (150) and top tier competitive clan. During the process, solar and FOU leadership team consisting of catz, Duroth, Camil, Dblitz and Tesseract, helped guide FOU's development, with minimal assistance from Trek due to his inactivity in game. There have many complaints or concerns about FOU failing its members and recruits without an active leader at the helm. Most of these concerns are legitimate. Duroth, Camil, Tesseract, and solar had been trying to convince Trek of passing leader position to a more active member until Trek can be active. My (solar)'s ideal choice to lead FOU is Catz because he has good judgement and really cares about FOU plus he's done much more for clan than others. Next Steps TOU is full steam ahead with 65+ members. FOU is leaderboard-drive SC NS only clna FOU will get active officers hopefully soon. Please ask Trek for necessary actions. Choices are entirely up to you. You may stay in FOU, join TOU, or join external clans. solar